They Got Powers
by Kylee1104
Summary: This is a crossover of Teen Wolf PJO and TMR. Thomas passed out then found himself on Stiles's porch. What happens when they find out their demigods? What happens when they start switching worlds? Will they be able to control their powers? What happens when they get put back into the maze? This is my first story so feel free to tell me things that will help. Being Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I just started watching Teen Wolf so please give your opinion.

Thomas pov:

Thomas was sad because of Chucks death. He was still holding Chuck when he heard a door open behind him and saw people with guns running towards them and telling them to get to a helicopter that was outside. He didn't want to leave Chuck but he knew he had no other choice. He was just getting outside when he got a headache that felt like someone hit him in the head with the but of a spear fifty times. he kept running until he couldn't take it and passed out.

Stiles pov:

Stiles was just getting home from school on Friday when he had a big headache and was really tired so he decided to just go to sleep.

Thomas pov:

Thomas woke up, tears still streaming down his face from when one of his best friends died in his arms. He quickly noticed something different about where he was. Last time he was awake he was in the middle of a desert in a sun scorched world (or that's at least what the lady from WICKED said but then again why should he trust her) at day. But now he was in a almost perfectly temperature area (he would have said it was perfect other that the fact that it was a little chilly) at night.

He soon realized he was on someone's porch so he knocked at their door.

A boy about his age (according to Chuck from what he told him in the glade) with dark brown hair and brown eyes answered the door.

"I know I'm late fo- oh god." Then the boy slammed the door in his face.

Scott pov:

Everyone but Stiles was at Derek's house for the meeting. Stiles wasn't there yet and Scott was starting to get worried. Lets just hope he's okay and has a reason to come late.

Stiles pov:

The other him was in his house now and Stiles was starting to have a panic attack and couldn't breath. Stiles fell over and their were black dots dancing in front of his eyes. He saw the other person go into the kitchen and he shut his eyes, sure that he was going to come out with a knife and stab him. He was surprised when he felt cold water hit him and he could breath again. he looked up to see the other person standing there with a empty glass in his hand and a relived look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Stiles asked hearing the confusion in his voice.

"I couldn't let you die. I cant be responsible for another death I could've prevented. My name's Thomas."

"Hi Thomas. My Names Stiles Stilinski. What about a last name? Someone I can contact to get you home?"

"No luck on that one. I had my memory taken a about a week ago and all my friends don't have phones."

"Let me call my friend Scott, he might be able to figure out why you look so much like me and how to get you home."

"Okay, but I doubt I look like you."

"Follow me, then."

He took Thomas to the bathroom and showed him his reflection, he looked a little surprised at it. Stiles wanted to make sure that none of wounds got infected so he offered to help him clean them out. The boy agreed Stiles called Scott and he helped clean the scratches.

 **Thanks for reading, I will update whenever I can and it will be more exiting soon. I am soon going to add PJO into this but other than that I think its going to be pretty much based off of Teen Wolf And The Maze Runner.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles pov:

When Scott got there he brought the whole pack who at first were mad that I trusted Thomas but then after we all heard his story for the first time and he cleared things up a little they trusted him which calmed both me and Thomas down a little.

"Why don't I take Thomas outside and let you guys figure out something's like how were going to get him home. If we cant get him home what we are going to do. If you trust him. Just stuff like that." Stiles said.

"Sure, you can explain things to Thomas while your out there."

Thomas pov:

Thomas and Stiles went outside and Stiles explained as much as he could.

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Stiles asked

Thomas stopped asking his question to listen to what Stiles was hearing and what he heard made his heart drop. What he heard was people talking, saying his name and WICKED. But he also heard them saying that there was a tracker somewhere in his neck.

"Thomas, we need to get to the vet with Deaton, he can get the tracker out of your neck."

"Yeah, but will he be able to do it? You said he was a vet."

"He's saved more than just animals before. Now lets go, be fast and quiet."

They made their way to the house and explained everything that happened and what the people from WICKED said.

"Well lets go then, if these are the people who put him in the maze then they cant be doing anything good."

They made their way to the vet and Deaton took the tracker out of his neck witch was just barley to where you wouldn't be able to see it without looking closely but when they took it out they noticed that it looked like there was a button on it and when they pressed it showed a holographic image that had a picture of Thomas and next to it, it said: Property of WICKED: Group A Subject A2. To Be Killed By Group B

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"You expect me to know? Lets just find a spot in the middle of the woods to put this." I said.

"I can do it faster than you can, let me do it." Derek said.

"Fine, but don't go too fast because they might know something's up if you do. Why don't you put it in the middle of the lake so if they do track it, they will be less likely to look for him."

Derek took the tracker and ran into the woods in the direction of the lake.

"Did you guys get a solution on how to get Thomas back home yet?"

"No but by any chance while I was getting the tracker out of his neck did you feel any pain or anything?"

"Not really, I mean I did feel something but not any pain."

"Okay, that brings me to too conclusions either your the same person from different dimensions or you are identical twins from this dimension, you feel the same feelings, and he was taken before you could remember illegally."

"The second one is very possible considering they managed to get here and with all the high tech stuff I know they have I'm pretty sure they can easily kidnap kids, fake their deaths, and try and pretend that they are good people who want to help us."

"I can ask my dad to get here and see if it is true if you want."

"Yes Stiles that is actually a great idea." Deaton said

Stiles called his dad and got him to come over so they just sat and waited.

When Stiles's dad got there they had me wait in the back room and everyone else went out.

Stiles pov:

When my dad got here we had Thomas wait in the back room so we could ask my dad a few questions and then we'll bring him out.

"Okay Stiles, why did you need me to come?" My dad asked tiredly.

"I have a few questions to ask that might seem weird but its for a good reason."

"Just ask them."

"Okay. First question, are you keeping any family secrets from me?"

"Only to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Next question, what are the secrets."

"There is only one but once again it is a secret to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Do I have a twin brother?"

"How did you know that?"

"Was his name Thomas?"

"How do you know all this?"

"Thomas, come on out."

Thomas walked out of the back room and my dad looked back and forth between them and tears started swelling in his eyes.

"How did you find him? How did you have no clue he exists but find him?"

"What's going on?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas meet our father."

"Do you remember me Thomas?"

"I cant remember much other than what has happened in the past week or so and even what I remember from before I don't want to remember or is too foggy."

"I'm your father. What happened to you?"

"I woke up in a elevator that put me in the Glade surrounded by a huge maze with creatures called Grievers in it with fifty or sixty other boys and long story short, a girl came, people were killed by Grievers and one of my friends died in my arms and he was at most thirteen."

"Who did that to you?"

"World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department, or WICKED for short."

"Whoever they are they will be arrested."

"What about my friends? I heard them say earlier that they had them. I cant be responsible for another death that could've been prevented."

"Don't worry, we will find them. If we cant find their parents I'll even buy a extra house for them all in town and they can live there."

"Thanks."

"How many escaped the maze and survived?"

"I don't know a lot of the people that escaped and the I didn't know any of the people who stayed back other than Gally and he was killed by Minho with a spear after he shot Chuck while trying to shoot me so the amount of people I know that survived is five but in all I'd say about fifteen to twenty people survived."

My dad opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Derek opened the door as if he was in a hurry to get away from something.

"Get down!" Derek yelled.

There was the sound of breaking glass and their was a explosion of fog and dust. Everyone started coughing and gagging then I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas pov:

Thomas woke up remembering what had just happened. It took him a few seconds to realize that he opened his eyes when he woke up.

"Guys? Where are you?" He heard Stiles say.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" He had just barley enough time to finish his sentence when the place he was in started moving upwards and he heard groans from everyone in Stiles's pack.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah." Everyone answered at the same time

"Where are we?" Isaac asked.

"You know that elevator I was in when I woke up with no memory? Well welcome to the first place I can remember."

"Oh great, now we have to get killed off one by one every night." Derek said.

"Well no actually. I remember where the exit is and I know that if I tell the other Gladers that there is a way out and that they can trust us, maybe all of us can make it out alive."

Before anyone could reply the elevator stopped and threw them into the middle of the box and they were all on top of each other and scrambling to get up.

A few seconds after they got up the top of the box opened and he heard voices, but a few voices stood out to him.

"Two Tommy's?" Newt said.

"Looks like Thomas made some friends while he was gone." Minho said.

"Why so many?" Winston said.

"He's still alive." Teresa said.

"Does he remember us?" Frypan said.

Thomas immediately looked up when he heard them and saw them standing closest to the edge.

"Hey guys. Yes Frypan, I do remember you. Yes Newt meet my twin brother Stiles Stilinski. And yes Minho, I did make some friends while I was gone."

"Why don't you get up here and explain something's like where you were then?" Winston asked.

After he got himself and Scott's pack out he looked around to see that there was another person missing but other than that, barley anything changed.

"Okay Thomas who are these shanks and where were you?"

"Nice to see you to Winston. This is Derek, Isaac, Scott, Deaton, Peter, and Stiles. I honestly have no clue where I was so you can ask them."

"We were in Beacon Hills." Stiles said.

"Do you think those people who rescued us will be there to get us out again?" Frypan asked  
"About that, we never escaped WICKED, while I was in Beacon Hills I heard the voice of the guy who was yelling at us to get to the helicopter just down the street of Stiles's house saying that he was from WICKED and that he was looking for me and that they had a tracker in my neck, my guess is that you guys have one too, Deaton took it out of my neck but I'm pretty sure that they didn't give us enough time or materials to get it out of yours. But I have good news, the video that said that the sun scorched the earth, everything was a lie just to get us to most likely do more experiments. We can leave, if Stiles's dad can't track down someone's family he said he would buy another house and let the people who he cant track down their family live there."

"Okay but how do you know he's your twin instead of him just looking a lot like you?"  
"Stiles's dad, and my dad I guess, told Stiles that he had a twin brother named Thomas that was kidnaped before we could remember a few minutes before the bomb went off in Deaton's animal clinic and we were all knocked out."

"Okay if you say its true, I believe you Tommy."

"Wait, where is my dad. wasn't he knocked out too?"

"They only take teenagers and young adults, he's probably either at your house or at Deaton's animal clinic, or maybe he's looking for you." Newt offered.

"Wait, Scott tonight's the full moon remember?" Derek said.

"Crap, I forgot."

"What's so special about the full moon?" Minho asked.

"Thomas, do you trust these people?"

"Yeah, even if some might not trust me, I trust them."

"Thomas, what's going on? What are you keeping from us?" Teresa asked

"Everyone here who just came out of that elevator other than Stiles, Deaton, and Thomas is or was a werewolf and Derek's the only one who can control it on full moons (Please tell me if I'm wrong on anything I'm about to say) and Scott can control it so he wont want to kill people but I cant say the same for the rest of us." Isaac said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have two good reasons: 1. School. 2. My dog died. Well here's the new chapter.

Thomas pov:

After we explained everything to the other Gladers and decided to put the part of Scott's pack that can't control themselves on the full moon into the slammer for the night then leave in the morning, I decided to show Scott's pack around a bit in case things didn't go according to plan and we had to stay longer than expected. (While they were explaining things Newt and the others introduced Aris, Brenda, and Jorge to them. Just pretend that Brenda and Jorge were part of the maze trials but in a different maze)

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Derek said just as I was bringing them to the deadheads.

Everyone stopped to listen but only the werewolves heard it.

"What do you hear?" Stiles asked, concern in his voice.

"It sounds like gunfire, and police yelling, including your dad." Scott said.

"We should go right now, you said there was a code but they don't know it, what if they send the Grievers after us now or manage to get a second to line every Griever they have up in front of the exit so we can't escape and they can't get in, or worse." Derek said.

"Yeah, we should." Me and Stiles said at the same time.

"Okay, that's creepy. I was going to say that. No, I was! Stop talking. No, you stop talking. No, YOU stop talking. Okay, I'm thinking of a word, I'm going to say it in one two three, Gladers. Shut up! Oh my god." Thomas and Stiles said at the same time while the others kept laughing.

"What's going on. Are you two already having sibling rivalry?" Newt said as he was walking up to us.

"No we keep saying things at the same time. Oh my god! I'm not saying another word." We said.

"You're Newt right?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, what do you need Isaac?"

"I think Thomas is the one who can tell you and convince you most about what we were talking about before they started talking at the same time, go ahead Thomas."

"Newt, we need to leave, like now. Scott and the rest of his pack heard gun fire and police shouting, including mine and Stiles's dad. We need to leave incase they send the Grievers after us now or get a second to line up all the Grievers in front of the exit so no one can get in or out, or worse. Hey we stopped talking at the same time!"

"Yeah we should get going. Let me tell the others then we can go."

"What was that about? Why were we saying the exact same things at the same time?" Stiles asked.

"I can't tell you why but I can tell you something." Deaton said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"That the more you two are together, the more you will feel the same things. Most likely if Thomas feels pain, soon Stiles will feel the same amount of pain in the exact same spot. If Stiles feels one emotion then Thomas will most likely feel the same amount of that emotion. It has happened before but its very rare but almost always it starts off with that argument you guys just had. The thing is, very rarely twins that are like this can teleport to each other and if they are together they can teleport themselves and anyone who happens to be touching them at that time to a different location. They can easily control this and it always starts with what Thomas described happened when he first came to Beacon Hills. And yes, it is considered supernatural just like werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, and kanimas." (Yes I know there is also the Nogitsune but I don't think Deaton would remind Stiles about what happened.)

"Okay, were just going to grab some weapons then we'll go, its up to Scott, Isaac, Derek, and the rest of the werewolves to decide if they want a weapon but I would recommend it, and yes Tommy, I did hear what Deaton said but I still trust you and Scott's pack." Newt said.

"Thanks Newt, and you know that I didn't want Chuck to die and if I had to choose between me and Chuck for getting hit with the bullet I would choose for Chuck to live right?"

"Yeah, but just remember, Chuck was a great kid and to him you were like an older brother but Chuck is happy where he is, not only because you are still alive, but also because he is with his friends that we lost along the way like Ben and Alby. Lets get moving, I know running in that maze takes anyone's mind off things."

"Yeah lets grab some weapons and go."

"By the way only the werewolves get a choice on whether they take weapons or not and like I said, I still recommend it."

After they got their weapons and got to the last corridor before the exit this time with all the Gladers that were left following him Thomas peeked around the corner and saw two Grievers crawling around, these were the only ones they saw the whole way there so he was wondering how Scott's pack would react but he quickly decided that he would see and pulled his head back.

"Is there a Griever." Stiles asked.

"Two, starting to feel my emotions already?"

"I've been feeling them this whole time, when I normally run my arms and legs go everywhere and I normally cant run this far without needing a break."

"I guess its working in everyone's favor then. Everyone be ready, we got two Grievers up ahead and who knows how many could be hiding at the bottom of the ledge." And with that all the werewolves turned and everyone pulled out their knives and daggers.

"We need to work together on this, ready?"

Everyone nodded or said quiet yes's.

"Alright, Lets Go!"

They all charged at the Grievers yelling and making a somewhat line like the first time and started to fight. Thomas almost immediately after turning the corner felt a rush of shock and disbelief but it slowly went away. He knew it was because of Stiles and the fact he hadn't seen one before unlike Thomas where at least one third of his memory had them in it.

They fought and Thomas got scratched which he was positive Stiles could feel because when Stiles got hurt, Thomas felt it.

"Teresa! Go enter the code!"

"I don't remember it!"

"Float! Catch! Bleed! Death! Stiff! Then push the button!" (If you haven't guessed already yes, I'm trying to make this for The Maze Runner parts a good mix between the book and movie, so yes, right now they aren't sending Teresa into a hole that looks like there is nothing but a long fall, instead she is going to stay where all the boys can see her like in the movie and type on the thing they had in the book.)

Teresa quickly typed in the code and pressed the button which shut off all the Grievers and Thomas quickly saw that only about four fifths of the people who ran in were going to walk out alive. He also saw four more Grievers had come up while he was fighting the other two. (Yes I know I'm evil but let me quickly tell you what happened because I thought him just fighting would be boring because he was focusing on the first two. So while he was fighting, four Grievers crawled up the wall and killed some people who were also fighting the first ones, then before anyone could react they killed some more and threw some off the cliff that Chuck almost fell off in the movie, then while people were fighting them they killed a few more, then while they were protecting Teresa so she could get through and punch in the code they killed a few more, one of them being Winston but that is the only main character to either of the series' that was killed off. The reason I killed him off is because in both the book and move of The Scorch Trials he died. I will not kill off Newt or Teresa though because I hated both of their death but Winston's death didn't affect my emotions in the book and barley affected my emotions in the movie.)

They walked out of the maze and into the area where Gally shot Chuck and saw people carrying the dead bodies out of the room and saw his dad walking towards them.

"Thank god you're all safe, just so you know all the people here who didn't die because they tried to fight us when we came in have been arrested and the news people will probably want to know what happened." His dad said.

"Who is this?" Minho asked.

"This is mine and Thomas's dad. Dad meet Minho, Newt, Aris, Teresa, Frypan, Brenda, Jorge, and the rest"

After they finally were done telling the news what happened in the maze and glade and what was going on everyday, they got to hear whose family was still alive that they were able to track down.

"We will first start with whose family we weren't able to track down then the people who will be going home to their family. Luckily we have a police officer who is willing to take everyone who doesn't have any family left to a house next to his that you will live in and he will take care of you. If you hear your name stand and raise your hand. If one of the people on this list has passed away, please tell us by standing. People going home with officer Stilinski: Newt, Minho, Aris, Teresa, Brenda, Jorge, Brenda, Zart." Thomas and the other Gladers stood. "Thank you. Please sit down now. Last person on the list, Chuck." Thomas and his friends stood up again and Thomas started to silently cry. (Once again I know I'm evil but at least Chuck found his parents and is happy.)

"People going home with their family's, once again, if you hear your name please stand and raise your hand. If one of there people have passed away please stand." Thomas didn't pay that much attention too the names. He only listened to the ones he recognized and he stood up when he saw the other Gladers standing. "Alby going home with the Elmwood family." Him and his friends stood up for a few seconds then sat down. "Winston going home with the Lester family." They did the same. "Gally going home with the Hallmark family." The mention of Gally's name Thomas got raged and he knew that Stiles felt it too because while they were standing Stiles shot Thomas a look that said 'calm down' and 'wow you're mad'.

Thomas stood up and raised his hand when him and Stiles were called and Thomas only needed to stand up a few more times until the end of the list. Then they got to go home and go to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas pov:

Me and the rest of the Gladers had two weeks to get settled into our new life before we were all enrolled in school. So far we've adjusted pretty well other than having some nightmares. Me and Stiles told the people we could trust about our powers and they didn't care much other than the fact that we could without warning be on the other side of the world. Me and Stiles are learning to control our powers and use it properly. Today me and the Gladers who didn't move far away are starting school and I have been studying textbooks that Stiles brings home with the others just so we knew what we would need to know even though I already knew most of the stuff.

"Hey Scott, Newt, Minho, and Stiles. Race you to school!" I yelled. It was only our first day of school but Scott and Stiles knew their way and Newt, Minho, and I already memorized it because we were runners.

"What about the others?" Newt asked.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way before school starts. I remember it." Teresa said in a reassuring voice.

"Okay, lets line up so its even." Scott said.

We lined up and got ready.

"Go!" Teresa, Jorge, and Brenda yelled.

We started running and it felt good to be running with my friends again, but for one of the first times I wasn't running from something. I was happy. WICKED stole happiness from me but ever since I escaped from them, its been like I took it back. I'm not always happy but I was rarely happy in the Glade and even when I was happy, I never smiled and meant it. Now my friends have seen me smile and mean it, although Scott and his pack already knew what that looked like because they had Stiles.

We got to school with Scott in front with me and Minho following not even three feet behind him side by side and Newt and Stiles right at our heels.

"Wow, you guys are fast. I was using wolf speed and you were still able to catch up."

"Well lets get to class. I don't want to be late on the first day." Newt said.

Minho, Newt, and I waited for Teresa, Brenda, Jorge, and Frypan then went to the office to get our schedules then were told to wait outside.

I remembered taking Chucks wooden object to school just so I could squeeze it if I got stressed or sad. Also to remind myself that its going to be okay. I took it out and without thinking I squeezed it until my knuckles turned white.

"You okay Tommy?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just wish Chuck could be with us or at the school he would have gone to right now."

"Yeah I miss Alby too."

"I also miss Ben." Minho said joining the conversation.

"And Jeff." Teresa said.

"And Winston." Jorge said.

"And Rachel

"And George." Brenda said. Then I remembered the grave I saw in the Deadheads the day Ben attacked me that said George.

"How did you know about him?" Minho asked.

"He was my brother. I have a locket he gave me the day we were both put into the maze before we got separated."

"You remember?" Jorge asked.

"I was stung so I have a few memories back, but not all."

"Okay."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until a man came and gave them their schedules and walked them to their first class.

"Class we are very lucky to have not one but seven new students this is Newt, Minho, Aris, Teresa, Jorge, Brenda, and Thomas. Please do you're best to make them feel welcome." He said pointing to each of us as he said our names. "Please take a seat wherever you like." He said.

 **Sorry this chapter isn't very long, I haven't updated in a while, and this isn't a very fun chapter but I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. You guys don't know it but for weeks I have been wanting to update this but haven't had any ideas. I will soon make sure that I give you guys a long fun to read chapter but until then bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been having a hard time thinking of ideas and I have been having a some tests in school and I am studying for the M-Step but when school is done I will have almost all the time in the world to finish chapters. This is where the PJO part of the story will come in! I am going to make more exiting chapters for you soon so be prepared.**

Thomas pov:

When the class saw the rest of the Gladers there were quiet murmurs but then when I got out from behind the other Gladers it went dead quiet. My guess was that they didn't know Stiles had a twin brother. I decided to sit next to Stiles because he was one of the few people I knew out of everyone there.

When we got to coaches class I knew the answer to one of the questions that no one else did so I raised my hand for one of the first times that day because I didn't want to acknowledge the fact I was there but I decided to prove that although I was kidnapped when I was too young to remember and raised I a lab then had my memory wiped, I was still smart.

"Knowing your brother is Stilinski you are probably going to ask to go to the bathroom so yes Stilinski, you can."

"Actually I have the answer." I told him the answer and he looked very surprised and satisfied. We went on with the rest of the day with me only answering a few questions but mostly the ones that no one else knew the answer too. At lunch I found out that three other new students were also new. I met them and found out that their names were Grover, Perseus (I learned very quickly not to call him that), and Annabeth (who Newt made the mistake of calling her Anne, Anna, and Annie.) Overall they were nice other than a few personal questions and Percy not liking being called his real name but Annabeth not liking being called by a nickname.


	7. Please Read Important Not a Chapter

**This isn't a chapter.**

 **I have decided to rewrite this story. It will still be a crossover of TMR, TW, and PJO, but it will be better now that I have watched most of Teen Wolf and have read most of the Percy Jackson series. I will change some things but only for the better. I just feel like you don't enjoy this anymore and that's if you do at all. None of you have given me any sign of enjoying this, and I honestly think I would enjoy writing it more if I knew you liked it and I knew I wasn't writing these chapters for no reason. I also think I would enjoy it more if I wrote it better. Even I would turn down this story if I were the one reading it because of how undescriptive and all over the place it is.**

 **Thank you for at least reading this story, and thank you for even caring about it enough to follow. Even that means a lot to me, but I just fell like rewriting it would be the best.**

 **This isn't an end to this story, in fact its only the beginning for the brothers and their friends that they know and will meet. They are just moving to a different story where things will make more sense and be more descriptive and better. They will meet new friends and possibly encounter old ones too. They will make new enemies and some old ones will come after them. WICKED will never be good. Kate will always be the crazy hunter turned werejaguar. Percy and his old and new friends will have to go through another war. The brothers will find out what kind of supernatural they are. The cure for the Flare might arise.**

 **I planned so many things, and I'm not going to let that planning go to waste. The new story will be named Strange Lives.**

 **I had a rough time making this decision, but I eventually decided. Its not like I'm just abandoning or discontinuing this, just rewriting it. Its for the best.**

 **Thank you for putting up with this story, look for the new story. I have to end this note before I cry. Know that I think of you all every day. I'm constantly writing, I just always have to start over on my chapters because of something or I just take awhile.**

 **Sincerely,Kylee**


End file.
